Runaways
by dragonslayer92
Summary: Maximum Ride Characters or Avatar The Last Airbender Characters are not in this story but there are bird kids and of course Waterbenders Earthbenders Firebenders and of course an Airbender. It is an ACTION PACKED story so R&R and ENJOY!
1. Prolouge

disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Avatar the last airbender just the charachters of this story and the events

Prolouge

I was running except this time it wasn't my usual nightmare or dream or fantasy. I was running away from all the people I loved. My mother, my father, my little sister Annabell, and my older brother Matthew. I had a necklace that was around my neck it was my most valuble possesion. It holds my power my strength and his spirit. By his I mean my grandfather. He died of old age. We had something in common though something that will change my life forever. We both can control water. What I mean by that is every muscle in my body is connected to this necklace around my neck it's my source other than my chi. With every movement if I chose to I can use water as a weapon or as something graceful or as a tool, too heal, cut something, make something I can do anything imaginable. But someone found out. He tried to kidnap me once but I barely escaped. He's after me again and I'm not risking putting my family in danger. By know I can hear his dogs barking they were racing towards me. I was already breathing heavily but I pushed myself harder I couldn't get caught. I saw a thick and sturdy branch ahead of me. I jumped grabbed it and spun around to the top of the branch. I landed in a crouch. I stood up keeping my balance and jumped I grabbed another branch and quickly climbed to the top of the tree. I glanced at the ground to see the dogs and their owner running right past the tree which I climbed. I rested my body on an extremely thick branch and caught my breath. Okay probably by know you're wondering who I am.

Well my name is Thalia Otonashi, I'm 14 years old and I'm a derict Japanese descendent of the Avians. Yes I know youre thinking what the hell is that. Well there's a Japanese legend of a man who was born from a bird he was pretty much normal except he had wings well and air sacs and lighter bones. The thing is though it's not a legend even though some people think it is. So long story short (kinda) Japanese descendant of the Avians means I have wings. So I have all these things (see two sentences ago) My wings are grey on top and white on the bottom. Sort of like a seagulls. I may not look like a Japanese kid but I am. My parents were born in America so was I but we moved back to Japan a couple years ago. So I'm stuck on this big country surronded by water. I would fly back to America but I'm not strong enough for that yet. You would think that I would somehow get a plane ticket but ONE: EVERYONE is looking for me so if i showed myself I'd get brought back to my house just to have run away again. TWO: I hate planes I'd rather be up in the open air.

A/N: Okay I know the prolouge is boring but the chapters after this will be uhh... ACTION PACKED! R&R AND **ENJOY!**


	2. Bounty Hunters

Chapter 1

Thalia's POV: I jumped down from my tree and re-slung my backpack over my shoulder. I started walking east of where 'the enemies' were walking. I kept walking

when somebody out of the blue grabbed me across the throat. "Dammit, are who and why can't you people leave me alone?" We've been looking for you it's about time you've

come home smooth slimy voice. Dammit i thought it was those freaking kidnappers/slave sellers.

They were definetly stronger and smarter than me but I was not gonna get taken again without a fight. His arm was getting tighter around my throught making me gag. I knew his weak spot which was right below his knee cap. I curled my fist and hit it hard. Ahhh! he screamed. He let go of me. I had to fly I thought. I didn't know how but it was my only escape from this freakshow.


	3. Campfire fights

Thalia's POV:

I saw a small flickering light in the distance. I walked towards it. Just when I started to get closer I heard barking. Crap I thought then I heard his stupid slimy voice. "Come out Come out Thalia you can't hide forever." Shoot he was close. I started running towards the small flickering light. I decided it must be a camp fire. If there were people there then they could help me hide.

Kyle's POV: "Kyyylllle." Adam whined, "when is Ally getting back from finding food I'M STARVING." As if right on cue his stomach rumbled. I laughed. "She'll be here soon just try to get some sleep." I said

We heard some rustling in the bushes and I instctivly reached for my pocket knife. "I'ts okay Kyle it's just Ally." Adam said. Then Ally walked through the bushes carrying three fish. "ALRIGHT ALLY!" cheered Adam. Then he saw the fish and made a disgusted face. (Adam is a vegetarian, when he can he avoids eating meat)

Kyle went over to the fire pit that they made and set it on fire. Which wasn't hard because he had a wierd power where he could control fire and make things set on fire. I went over to the bag and grabbed a rack out of it.

I put it on top of the fire pit while Ally sat cleaning the fish. As she cleaned the fish he noticed the scars on his hands glistining in the moonlight. There was a grayish white scar that looked like it traced his veins on his left hand and the same one on his right except it was as black as his wings.

I started to think of my family the one I left behind. Especially my twin sister. I felt the threat of tears to come down my face so I dismissed the thought. I went over to Ally who was now cooking the fish meat on the rack. "How'd you manage to catch three fish so easily?" I asked

" Err..well". She looked down at her shoe and I saw a sopping wet shoelace. I chuckled "You used you shoe lace didn't you?" "Uhh yeah, it was easier than I thought. But it made my shoe all wet." She explained I chuckled "I can see that".

She went back to tending the fish.

Adam came over to me and whispered "Kyle I-I-I hear a girl screaming for help". I jumped up and strode over to the edge of our campsite. The voice of the girl sounded so familiar like I knew her from somewhere.

I shook my head. Then about 30 seconds later someone came runnng through our camp. She skidded to a stop and turned around. She was wearing black jeans boots and a sky blue long sleeved shirt.

She started to back up just as just as a ugly bald dude walked in. He had a real slimy voice. "Thalia you can't keep running from me. You know I'll catch you at somepoint." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. It had an insignia on it. It looked like the same exact one that I had.

The creepy bald dude lunged at her lightning fast grabbing her throat. She took her pocket knife reversed it and hit his knee cap hard.

Three other people came into the campsite. They lunged at me, Adam and, Ally. I kicked one right in the head and he fell down immediatly. Ally stabbed one of them in the side with her pocket knife. Adam climbed a tree and jumped on his head. It was kinda funny.

The girl called Thalia was backing up again. She was struggling to stay standing. She threw her knife at him and it nailed him right in the shoulder. I winced. The creepy dude fell down unconcsious, and Thalia fell to her knees. I walked over to her and asked "Are you okay?" She looked up at me and said in a weak voice "Yeah-yeah I'm fine. She tried to stand up only to fall down again. It was then that I noticed all the blood dripping down her arm neck and back.

**A/N: Will Thalia be okay. Will Kyle realize who she is. Who are the people that keep stalking her. Review please**


	4. The Flying Pain

Kyle walked over to the guy the Thalia knifed. He leaned over and pulled the knife out of his shoulder. He reached into his own pocket and pulled out his pocket knife. On Thalia's knife handle was the same color as his. A dark orange and a cystal blue. On Thalia's knife her insignia was the sighn for moon and ocean,on his was the insignia for fire. He remembered that his dad made these knives for him and his _**twin**_ sister. He stared at the two knives. He shook his head and thought "No it can't be her." Ally walked up to him and said "We better get moving, we don't need those goons to wake up while were still here." "What about her?" he asked nodding toward the passed out girl passed out in front of a tree. Ally smiled "We'll take her with us"! "No no we can't she'll only endanger us and plus she doesn't have wings." he exclaimed. "Yeah but she's hurt bad. Her wounds were obvouisly wounds that were reopend, it seems like those people have been pursuing her for quite some time." Kyle nodded and said "Fine but once she's healed we need to get her somwhere safe" They walked over to her and he picked her up bridal style. They all unfurled there wings and jumped into the air.

Thalia's POV:

I woke up to the fell of the semi-familiar feeling of wind rushing past me. I wasn't scared.

I looked up to see a face. He had lightish brown hair like me his features were somehow alike to mine.

It was then that I noticed that my back and neck was on fire. Then I remembered that Armand (a.k.a Creepy bald dude/ see chp 2 & 3 if you don't remembeer him) clawed me with his obnoxiously long nails. I also fell through a tree so...At that moment the boy looked down at me and saw that I was awake.

I wriggled out of his arms knowing I was going to fall. I flipped onto my stomach as I fell.

I enjoyed the thrill of free-falling for hundreds of feet. I looked up to see the light-brown haired kid aiming downward to catch me.

I smirked and unfurled my wings ignoring the pain in my back. I soard up farther than all of them. They looked up at me shocked.

The guy (Kyle) that was aiming down at me soared up to the level I was at. "Why didn't you tell us you had wings"? He asked angrily

"Gee" I began sarcastically "probably because I passed out the minute I stopped fighting and because l never got the chance". He rolled his eyes. I couldn't help noticing that was exactly how my brother did it when he got mad.

Although l haven't seen him for 8 yrs. because he either ran away or got kidnapped.

He noticed me staring into his eyes and demanded "WHAT"!

"Nothing, it's just you rolled your eyes just like my brother used to...that is before uhh". I stuttered

"Before what" He demanded. Man I thought he sure likes demanding things. Probably because he doesn't trust me. Eh nobody would trust you when you run through their camp dragging four goons behind you.

"Hello" He said waving his hands infront of my eyes. Which by the way is nearly impossible because it's really hard to not get whacked by wings when your flying to get that close. "Well".. I continued "he ran away or something when we were both 6 yrs old." "We?" He asked "Uh yeah we are twins. His name was Kyle. It's wierd though 'cause you look oddly like him. Well as much as a six year old could look like a fourteen year old."

We both laughed at that.

A couple moments later a searing pain went through my left wing. It started dripping blood. I angled down and landed easily but instantly dropped to my knees clutching my stomch.

What used to be just scars were know open gashes.

The girl named Anna dropped down next to me and said "If were gonna treat those wounds then you need to take off your shirt. I nodded my head and painfully peeled off my shirt. Anna dug in her bag looking for some bandages or gauz or something that will stop the blood from coming out.

Finally she found some and wrapped it from my wrist all the way down to my waist. I winced when she pulled it tight. My arm was on fire it was bleeding more than my wing.

My right hand started to shine in a wierd way over a black scar that traced my veins. I looked up and saw that the light haired boy's hand was also shining. He looked at me. I looked back at him. Something very wierd was going on.

**A/N: Sorry it was a lame chp. please Review =)**


	5. IMPORTANT NOTE!

**A/N: Okay a lot of people have been saying that vegetarians eat fish,well I know that Adam considers it meat because he's been on the run his whole life and doesn't really know what true meat is..HOPE THAT CLEARS SOMETHINGS UP..P.S. NEW CHP COMING SOON!**


	6. That Mushy Stuff and A Fight

Thalia's POV:

I looked at my brother and still couldn't belive that I finally found him. Me, my brother Kyle,Adam and Ally are sitting around a campfire. They were all forcing me to rest after I fell out of the sky.

I couldn't help feeling that Armand and his stupid goons were gonna come after me. My stomach growled for what felt like the millionth time. Ally got up from the ground and said "I'll go see if I can catch some more fish." I got up abruptly and walked to my bag. "You don't have to do that". I said "I actually have some food in my bag."

I bent down awkwardly and grabbed some hot dogs out of my bag. I tossed them to Kyle, then jumped in the air and ripped off a huge stick of a tree. I broke it into four sharp sticks,and of course had to cut my hand in the process. I hand them out to everyone and we all put two on the sticks.

Although I couldn't help noticing Adam wrinkle his nose at them. I knew he was a vegetarian but it was food and he was gonna eat it anyways. " Hey Adam these are special hotdogs that I have, they're making meat products that aren't really meat they taste like meat so people would buy them but they're not really meat." Adam smiled thinking that this wasn't really meat. At least he'll actually eat them now. I thought

Kyle looked at me and asked " Do you know how the family is?" I looked away not being able to stop the tears from flowing down my face. A look of alarm crossed his face but disappeard just as soon as it was there.

"After I e-escaped f-from Armand I went home and the house w-w-was up in flames. I don't know if anyone survived." I whispered. Kyle clenched his teeth together hard and his hand tightend on his stick with the hotdog on it. "I'm sorry Kyle" I whispered again. I could tell he was tryng to stop himself from crying but he couldn't help it. I got up and sat next him.

I put my arms around him to comfort him, just like I did when we were little kids and he kept falling off his bike. I smiled inwardly. He continued to stare into the flames. After a few minutes the hotdogs were well roasted and we ate them in silence.

A sudden sound in the forest broke our awkward silence. I jerked my head up and instinctivly reached for my pocket knife. It wasn't COULD IT BE? I thought franticly.

I could here a dog breathing in the forest.

It wasn't just an ordinary dog though. These dogs are faster,stronger,and at least 30 times more fiercer, as well as 10 times bigger. They were the dogs that have been following me since I escaped from Armand the first time.

I shuddered from the terrible memory.

Three of the dogs came into view as well as Armand. Kyle and I sprang up at exactly the same time as me, but pushed me behind him to protect me. I shoved him aside and started to spring for Armand.

I stopped abruptly when I saw my knife. "Where did you get my knife from"? I hissed."I didn't steal it if that's what your thinking." I lunged for him but Kyle stopped me. "That's exactly what he wants you to do, we need to get the dogs distracted.

I backed up until I was even with the two of the sticks. I grabbed three of the hotdogs. The dogs eyed the hotdogs hungrily. I smirked at them and tossed one to the left, one into the forest, and the other to the right.

They started to run for them as soon as they hit the ground. Armand wistled sharply and they stopped and immediatly and went back to their masters side.

I groaned inwardly. All the sudden there was a strong breeze, I looked behind me and Adam was creating the breeze out of his hand.

I was stunned, I thought it was only Kyle and I that could bend things. Actually I wasn't sure if he could but I figured he could since I could. You could see that the dogs were trying to come towards us but they couldn't,the wind was that strong. Finally it occured to me to step out of the path of the wind.

I stepped over closer to Alli wondering what she could bend, and if she could.

She was staring at Armand, well that's what it looked like. She could have been staring at the ground beneath him. She suddenly swung her arm and stepped forward with her fist clenched. A small circle appeared out of the ground. And oddly enough Armand was on top of it. He didn't even looked shocked. He simply stepped off of it and landed easily in a crouch on the ground. Alli looked shocked.

I wasn't that shocked that's exactly what I would do, I'd look better doing it. hehehe.

I had to get my knife back, weird things happened when other people had them. Like that time it got confiscated when I got arrested that one time. I created a hand type thing with water from around me, I made it stretch towards his left lower boot where he stuck it. I made the hand go down his boot and grabbed the knife. I pulled it towards me as fast as I can but not fast enough...TO BE CONTINUED

**A/N: I hoped you liked it I tried to make it better than my other ones I'm going to be doing a contest type thing in the next chapter if any of you want to be a new character in any upcoming chapters so please come back and read it...**


End file.
